Co mogłoby pójść źle?
by Arianka
Summary: Łatka do dziesiątego epizodu, akcja na placu z początku odcinka oczami Aramisa, z jego przemyśleniami i lękami.


**Spoilery do dziesiątego odcinka**

Zaaranżowana akcja z kłótnią na placu oczami Aramisa, z odrobiną zmartwień. Miniaturkowo, bo mnie nasżło.

* * *

**Co miałoby pójść źle?**

Aramis rozkładał i składał broń. Nie, nie ten pistolet, który miał za pasem, a pierwszy, który wpadł mu w ręce. Czysta i dobrze zakonserwowana broń mogła być gwarantem zdrowia lub życia, jak tłumaczył pokpiwającemu z niego d'Artagnanowi. A tak naprawdę zabijał czas i starał się nie denerwować.

Cały plan był ryzykowny. Od półtora miesiąca, odkąd udało im się namierzyć Milady, śledzili ją, by poznać jej ścieżki i przyzwyczajenia. Jak zauważyli z zaskoczeniem, kobieta zaskakująco często przechodziła koło kwater muszkieterów.

Ponieważ było dość oczywiste, że oprócz chęci zemsty na Atosie Milady darzyła nadmiernym zainteresowaniem d'Artagnana, wniosek nasuwał się sam, zwłaszcza jak chłopak przyznał, że spędził z nią noc. Stąd już niedaleko było do genialnego planu, który właśnie mieli zrealizować.

- Przestań się denerwować, Aramisie - odezwał się w końcu d'Artagnan. Najwyraźniej jego nerwowość była zbyt widoczna. - Wszystko się uda.

- Chciałbym podzielać twój optymizm - westchnął Aramis i odłożył broń. Nienawidził takiej bezczynności, a w tej chwili nie mógł robić nic prócz czekania i zastanawiania się, czy pomysł wypali.

Na dziedziniec zajrzał Portos, który pełnił rolę obserwatora i miał zawiadomić resztę, gdy nadejdzie czas. Na jego widok obaj przyjaciele poderwali głowy, ale Portos uspokoił ich gestem.

- Jak Atos? - zagadnął Aramis, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko.

- Czeka i pije - odparł krótko Portos, który w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela otwarcie nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego faktu. Razem z Aramisem wymienili spojrzenia, co nie umknęło najmłodszemu muszkieterowi.

- Uspokójcie się, wszystko się uda - powtórzył, a dla Aramisa brzmiał niemal naiwnie. Z drugiej strony zaś ufność d'Artagnana dla Atosa była wręcz rozczulająca.

W każdym innym wypadku Aramis pierwszy zaoponowałby, gdyby ktoś podważał w jego obecności autorytet Atosa. Zbyt wiele razy walczyli ramię w ramię, by Aramis mógł wątpić w przyjaciela. Kiedy jednak w grę wchodził alkohol i Milady, nie był już taki pewny. Portos, zdaje się, podzielał jego niepokój.

- Nie powinien pić - mruknął. - No nic, lepiej wrócę i upewnię się, żeby nie wypił za dużo - stwierdził i wrócił na swoje stanowisko, skąd mógł obserwować plac i gospodę, w której czekał Atos.

- Nie wyglądasz na przekonanego - odezwał się d'Artagnan, gdy zostali sami. Aramis znów bezwiednie bawił się bronią.

- Nie byłeś na procesie Ninon - żachnął się Aramis. - Nie wiesz, co się działo z Atosem, jak zobaczył swoją żonę. Krzyczał i szarpał się, ledwie go powstrzymaliśmy przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego na oczach kardynała. - Na wspomnienie szaleństwa w oczach przyjaciela obawy Aramisa jedynie się wzmogły.

- Jak rozumiem, został wzięty z zaskoczenia - zauważył trafnie chłopak. - Teraz będzie inaczej, wszyscy wiemy, na czym stoimy, i to my aranżujemy całe zajście.

- Wtedy był trzeźwy, teraz szczerze w to wątpię - czarno wieszczył Aramis. Nie było mowy, żeby Atos zdzierżył to przedstawienie na trzeźwo i wypadł przekonująco, ale z drugiej strony pijany mógł się zrobić niebezpieczny.

- Daj spokój, Aramisie - zbagatelizował d'Artagnan. - Przecież to nie tak, że on mnie zabije czy coś.

_Tego się właśnie obawiam,_ pomyślał Aramis, ale zachował tę uwagę dla siebie. Jeśli się czegoś bał, to nie tego, że Milady przejrzy ich plan, a właśnie tego, że Atos da się ponieść emocjom, straci zupełnie panowanie i przypadkiem skrzywdzi d'Artagnana lub kogoś postronnego. Aramis dość dobrze poznał skrytego przyjaciela, by wiedzieć, że to by go wykończyło i żadne obowiązki czy rozkazy nie uchroniłyby go przed upadkiem.

Więcej czasu na ponure rozmyślania już nie miał. Portos wpadł na dziedziniec z informacją, że Atos dorwał jakąś kobietę i trzyma ją jako zakładniczkę. D'Artagnan i Aramis zerwali się ze stołu i pognali na plac, ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia innych, niewtajemniczonych muszkieterów.

Aramis nawet nie musiał udawać przerażenia sytuacją. Atos, w rozchełstanej koszuli, z ręką zaciśniętą na gardle Milady i szaleństwem w oczach wyglądał wystarczająco strasznie. I realistycznie. Choć znali się od kilku lat, Aramis nie był w stanie ocenić, ile z zachowania Atosa było grą, a ile skutkiem alkoholu i prawdziwą kipiącą nienawiścią czy też namiętnością. Gdy mówił o żonie, jednocześnie pochylając się, jakby miał ją zaraz pocałować lub przegryźć jej gardło na wzór wściekłego psa, widok mógł się śnić potem po nocach.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Tak jak założyli, Milady wystraszyła się na tyle, by otwarcie zwrócić się do d'Artagnana o pomoc, dając Atosowi pretekst do konfrontacji z młodszym przyjacielem. Mimo to, gdy muszkieter wyciągnął pistolet, Aramisowi puściły nerwy.

- Atosie, porozmawiajmy! Odłóż to! - To wszystko wyglądało zbyt rzeczywiście, żeby mógł być spokojny.

Kapitan Treville dołączył do nich na placu. On także na widok pistoletu wycelowanego w najmłodszego muszkietera wyraźnie zwątpił, czy sytuacja nie wymyka się spod kontroli. Zwłaszcza, że oczy d'Artagnana zrobiły się niebezpiecznie wilgotne, jakby chłopak miał się lada chwila rozpłakać.

- Atos! Odłóż to. To jest rozkaz! - polecił Treville. Ręka Atosa zadrżała, lufa pistoletu przesunęła się w stronę kapitana... A d'Artagnan skoczył do przodu.

Padł strzał i chłopaka odrzuciło aż na dowódcę, który złapał go i uchronił przed upadkiem. Atos wypuścił Milady i patrzył tępo na leżącego na ziemi przyjaciela, ale uwaga Aramisa skupiona była na Gaskończyku. Wiedział już, że Atos nie trafił tam, gdzie miał. Pytanie brzmiało, jak bardzo fatalnie spudłował.

- Ty głupcze - rzucił Atos, jakoś bez przekonania. Zdawał się nie zauważać, że jego żona wciąż stała obok, przestraszona i zszokowana rozwojem wydarzeń.

Portos usiłował zmusić d'Artagnana, by pozostał przytomny, ale chłopak już odpływał. Aramis pochylił się także i sięgnął do rany, chcąc ocenić skutki strzału. Gdy przekonał się, że kula przeszła bokiem po żebrach, nie czyniąc większej szkody, poczuł się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z barków ogromny ciężar gdybania. Szybka wymiana spojrzeń z kapitanem, nieznaczne porozumienie. Mogli kontynuować plan.

Aramis spojrzał poważnie na Atosa i przysłonił oczy w jawnym geście rezygnacji, kryjąc jednocześnie ulgę. Ten ruch przełamał stupor Atosa, który rzucił pistolet na ziemię i spiesznie opuścił plac.

- Aramis, Portos, idźcie za nim - rozkazał Treville, opuszczając nieprzytomnego d'Argagnana na ziemię. Gra toczyła się dalej. - Nie pozwólcie, żeby wdał się jeszcze w jakąś burdę, nie chcę stracić najlepszego żołnierza przez głupie pijackie pojedynki. Straż kardynała pewnie za chwilę będzie się tu kręcić.

Milady, dotąd stojąca bezradnie na placu, teraz dopadła do d'Artagnana, ledwie Aramis zrobił jej miejsce. Zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że brudzi suknię.

- Ufał wam, głupi - wysyczała do kapitana. - Zabieram go do siebie.

Aramis i Portos wymienili spojrzenia. Milady zrobiła dokładnie to, co chcieli, najpewniej po to, by móc wmówić d'Artagnanowi, że go zostawili. Skoro więc kobieta zatrzymywała już jakiś powóz i żądała pomocy, muszkieterowie podążyli za przyjacielem.

Atos, wbrew oczywistym założeniom, nie wrócił do garnizonu, lecz minął otwartą bramę i poszedł dalej. W tym momencie cel jego wycieczki stał się oczywisty, ale nim dotarł do gospody, przyjaciele dogonili go.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że dostaniesz dzisiaj choć kroplę wina, to grubo się mylisz - warknął Portos, kładąc Atosowi ciężką dłoń na ramieniu i zagradzając wejście do tawerny. - Miałeś grać pijanego, a nie się upić! - Rosły muszkieter nawet specjalnie nie podniósł głosu.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać, że spartaczyłem - odparł głucho Atos. - Powiedzcie mi, że go nie zabiłem - dorzucił błagalnie.

- W ramię z pewnością nie trafiłeś - zauważył Aramis. - Następnym razem przystopuj z piciem, jeśli będziemy chcieli wyciąć podobny numer.

W oczach Atosa nie było nic prócz winy i przerażenia. Widząc to, Portos zlitował się nad nim i uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Rozchmurz się, bracie - powiedział i klepnął go przyjacielsku, aż pod Atosem ugięły się niezbyt stabilne nogi. - Nie zabiłeś nam dzieciaka, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że nas nastraszył, mdlejąc tak spektakularnie.

- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - dorzucił Aramis. - Milady zajęła się d'Artagnanem, tak jak chcieliśmy.

Atos odetchnął, a widząc ulgę na jego twarzy, Aramis ugryzł się w język, nim dopowiedział „_miejmy nadzieję, że nie zabije go do rana.". _Naprawdę nie miał ochoty użerać się w tej chwili z wstawionym Atosem w trybie autodestrukcji. Po spojrzeniu, jakie posłał mu Portos, Aramis domyślił się, że w tej kwestii są zgodni.

- Treville kazał nam dopilnować, żebyś nie wpakował się dzisiaj więcej w żadne kłopoty - powiedział lekko. - I sądzę, że to był prawdziwy rozkaz. Nie ma sensu przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi.

- Tak jakby nie było już na to za późno - parsknął Portos. - No, wracajmy do garnizonu - stwierdził i zgarnął ramieniem Atosa, nie pozostawiając mu zbytniego wyboru. - Musisz być względnie przyzwoity rano.

Aramis podążył za przyjaciółmi, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że plan wypalił. Wiedział jednak, że nocka będzie długa i raczej bezsenna, a uspokoi się dopiero, gdy zobaczy d'Artagnana w garnizonie. Ale tego nie musiał w tej chwili mówić głośno.


End file.
